


The Island at Sunset

by terunakamura



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Light angst on Sora's part, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terunakamura/pseuds/terunakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Dream Drop Distance, Sora and Riku take a brief vacation back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Island at Sunset

            The sun was finally beginning to set on a long, albeit relaxing day on the Destiny Islands. From their usual spots on the paopu tree, Sora and Riku were watching daylight slowly slip away.

            After Yen Sid had called forth Kairi to begin her training along with Lea, he had informed the boys that they were welcome to take a brief vacation on their home world before their next endeavor began. Both of them had been happy to accept the offer.

            They’d spent the day visiting various friends and enjoying some time with their respective parents (although explaining why they had gone missing again hadn’t been as enjoyable). As the day wound down though, they were desperate for a quieter atmosphere, and the island where they had spent their childhood was the perfect location.

            Riku was knocked from his thoughtful daze when he heard a small sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Sora wearing sad grimace. Not at all like anything he’d picture his happy go-lucky best friend to let grace his features.

            “Sora?”

            Sora jumped at the sound and scrambled to put up a huge grin. “Yeah, Riku? What’s up?”

            Turning to face the other boy more directly, he offered him an unconvinced frown. “Is something wrong?”

            Sora shook his head enthusiastically. “Nope. What made you think so?”

            “Don’t play dumb. You know you’ve been acting down ever since we got home,” Riku said patiently. “What’s on your mind?”

            Drumming his heels against the trunk of the paopu tree, Sora shrugged. “Not much. We’re going to be fighting Xehanort soon and I guess I’m nervous.”

            Riku nodded his head in agreement. “Me too. After last time we’ll need to make sure we’re ready. But is that really all that’s going on?”

            The silence he received in response was fairly unsettling. “Come on Sora. If we want to be able to beat Xehanort and the rest of them, we need to trust each other,” Riku said. He hoisted himself up onto the trunk in order to sit next to Sora properly. “Whatever it is, you can talk to me. Don’t bottle things up like I do.”

            “Do you guys really need me?” His voice was so quiet that Riku only barely registered the words. There was a painful twinge in his heart as he truly understood what Sora has said.

            “Sora, is this about the Mark of Mastery?” Sora nodded, not meeting Riku’s gaze. Riku was the one to sigh this time. “Okay, one: the exam doesn’t prove anything about your worth. Remember that you were the person that had to learn how to wield the keyblade without any help when the heartless first turned up on the island. And two: your exam wasn’t fair in the first place. Xehanort got in the way and did everything in his power to make you fail, there was no way anyone could have predicted that.”

            “But it was my fault that I gave in! He nearly won all because I couldn’t stand up for myself!” Sora was gripping the bark of the tree so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. “I wouldn’t even be here if you all hadn’t come to save me! If you hadn’t been there for me….”

            “Sora. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself for someone else making you suffer.” Riku reached over to place his hand on top of the other boy’s. “And don’t forget who saved who from the darkness first. We wouldn’t even be having this discussion if you hadn’t saved the worlds twice before. Your heart’s stronger than anyone else’s that I know; you don’t know how much I look up to you for it.”

            “Look up to me?” Sora sniffled a little as he spoke. “Riku, you’re the person I learned to fight from, I was always second to you. You were the one the keyblade was supposed to go to-”

            “But you earned it and I didn’t. Give yourself some credit for that.” Riku tried to catch Sora’s eyes. “It was only after _you_ saved _me_ that I was able to get a keyblade for real. Everyone is here because of you, and you’ve gained their respect because of it. We couldn’t be doing this without you here. We all need you, especially me.”

            Sora turned his tearful eyes upwards. “You mean it, Riku?”

            Riku nodded “Yeah. No matter what happens, I need you there with me.”

            There was a pause, and then Sora turned his hand underneath Riku’s in order to hold it gently. “Thank you.” The small smile that appeared this time was a genuine one, and Riku could feel tension leaving him at the sight.

            “Anytime, Sora.” He shared a smile with Sora. “If there’s anything else you need to talk about, just let me know. I’m here whenever you need me.”

            Sora hummed in comprehension and took a breath. “Well….”

            “Hmm?” Riku squeezed Sora’s hand in assurance.

            “Er, Kairi asked me out before we left….”

            Riku felt something in his emotions go sour, but he didn’t show it. “Did she really? Well congra-”

            “I turned her down.”

            Riku blinked several times before attempting to form words. “Wow. Really…? After all this, I can’t believe it.”

            Sora’s face turned red a bit. “Well, yeah I used to like her and everything. But I just don’t anymore… I think with everything that’s happened to us I’ve changed a bit. Also, I really like someone else now.”

            Riku raised his eyebrow amusedly. “Oh and who is this ‘someone else’? Do I know her?”

            “Y-yeah… you know them,” Sora stammered out quickly. “You know, maybe I can just talk to you about this once Xehanort’s gone? I think that’s a better plan, yeah.”

            “Sora,” Riku laughed. “Didn’t I say you can trust me? If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. But I won’t tell whoever it is.”

            “That’s sort of the problem,” Sora grumbled and then took a breath. “Fine. I’ll tell you but you have to promise you won’t freak out.”

            “I promise I won’t freak out. Even if it’s Donald.” Riku said with a smile. “So, who do you like?”

            “Riku.”

            “Yes?”

            “No, I mean the answer is ‘Riku’.”

            Riku stared at Sora for a moment, face frozen in the previous smile. “The answer…?”

            “Yes. You.” Sora pulled his hand away from Riku’s and used it to cover his face in mortification.

            “Me?” Riku could feel a warmth spreading through him. He ran the idea through his head several times. Sora liked him. Liked him enough to turn Kairi down.

            It was actually a very nice idea.

            He was brought back to reality by Sora’s voice. “I’m sorry! I really shouldn’t have said anything, you can just ignore me!” He sounded quite a bit panicked as he fidgeted uncomfortably with hands still blocking his face.

            Riku placed his hands on Sora’s shoulders, holding him still. “Sora, calm down. It’s fine!”

            “No, seriously I’m sorry-”

            “Sora, calm yourself. _I’m happy._ ” Those words snapped Sora out of his short fit.

            “You’re… happy about it?” Sora pulled his hands away from his face in order to look at Riku incredulously. “It doesn’t bother you?”

            “Not at all.” Riku was a little surprised to be quite honest. He’d known he had some sort of feelings for Sora, but having them returned only made it clear.

            “You mean I was worrying over nothing?!” Sora sounded comically disappointed and Riku laughed.

            “Guess so. But I was worrying too, so I can’t blame you,” he said honestly.

            Sora’s face was still tinged red in embarrassment as he pulled one of Riku’s hands away to hold it in his again. “So, you’d be okay if we maybe….”

            “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Sora. Definitely,” Riku confirmed with the most confidence he’d had in ages. “You mean a lot to me. After what we’ve both been through, nothing would make me happier.”

            Sora’s face was fully red again. “Riku! I didn’t know you were such a sap!”

            “Hey! If I’m a sap, I caught it from you.” He punched Sora gently with his free hand.

            At this point it was completely dark outside, and a chilly breeze was starting to blow through. Sora shivered as he was only in his t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

            “I guess that’s our signal to head home, huh?” Sora commented, though he didn’t seem ready to move just yet.

            “Seems so.” Riku reluctantly released Sora’s hand and moved to slide off of the tree trunk.

            “Wait a minute!” Riku looked over, only to feel a sudden warmth against his lips. It was gone as quickly as it came however as Sora hopped off the tree and took off running. “First one there wins!”

            Riku shook himself off before calling back. “Cheater!” He quickly took off after Sora, heart soaring as he heard the other boy laugh.

            If things could continue like this, everything would turn out well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in several years! I've been desperate for some Soriku fanfic recently so I thought I'd write my own. Hopefully it was enjoyable, and I hope to write more soon.
> 
> Special thanks to thislittlerunaway on tumblr for beta reading/editing as well as being awesome in general!


End file.
